web_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Castlemore
Dorothy Castlemore is the main character of the web series All For One. She is based on the character D'Artangan from The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. It is her life's goal to join Mu Sigma Theta, her grandmother's sorority. Personality Dorothy's passionate, stubborn and kind. Plot Season 1 Relationships Connie Bonacieux Connie is Dorothy's roommate who she has a crush for the majority of season 1. Connie seems to reciprocate this crush with them nearly kissing in episode 2, however Connie pulls away before they do, revealing that she has a girlfriend called Monty. For the following episodes there is an air of unspoken awkwardness between Connie and Dorothy as they try to remain friends. Once Dorothy and Miller break up, Connie comforts her. Once Dorothy becomes a pledge at MST and Connie breaks up with Monty, Dorothy and Connie start flirting again and Connie asks Dorothy to come along to one of the parties her sorority is hosting. Then Miller shows up to give a truly Disney villain-esque speech, telling them he's been spending time with Monty before leaving. Alex reveals over the chat that he's leaked private photos of Connie which were meant for Monty. During this Dorothy goes about punching anyone that makes fun of Connie (which they totally deserved btw, those absolute douchecanoes) over the events. Connie's sorority also drops her over the photos so Dorothy asks Anne to let Connie into MST, which she does. Connie's parents tell her she has to go home after they find out about the photos so Connie starts packing even though she doesn't want to (as they are paying for her tuition fees and rent), which Dorothy stops. They try to raise the money themselves by holding events. Things are looking well until Miller and Rochefort turn up. Rochefort tells them he's shutting the event down now that he's interim union president. They manage to convince Rochefort to not tear down the event but a lot of people left during the showdown and it kills their momentum so they don't manage to make all the money to keep Connie in Du Ma. After the event Dorothy confesses her feelings to Connie and Connie says she feels the same but expresses trepidation over starting a long distance relationship after the events with Monty but then with Dorothy's reassurance she says "screw it" and kisses her. They decide they'll see if their relationship could work even if they have to do long distance. The Inseparables all pitch in and decide to loan Connie money so she can stay at Dumas. Portia Vallon Portia and Dorothy become friends when Dorothy is rushing for MST. Portia stays and helps get Dorothy out of her blanket burrito after she hears she has been rejected for Mu Sigma Theta, even when Henry tries to get her to leave. Henry Abscale Though Henry tries to leave when Portia wants to stay and help Dorothy out of her funk, he stays and is the one who kicks her butt out of her blanket burrito. Alex Sillig Jeane Treville Anne Bonacieux In Season 1, Dorothy idolises Anne and even has a mug with a quote from her. She freaks out when she finds out Connie is Anne's cousin. By the end of season 1, they are texting each other. In Season 2 it is revealed that Anne is Dorothy's big. Owen Rochefort Owen and Dorothy start off on bad terms because Owen catcalls her so she tries punching him and one of his goons trips her so she falls face first into a bike rack. Miller Winters Miller and Dorothy dated for a hot second before he was revealed to be a lying, manipulative douchecanoe and they break up. Rick Liu Rick Liu is the student union president who forces Anne Bonacieux to block Dorothy and Connie's bid for MST. Social Media Twitter